A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inspection mirror with an external light source.
Typically an inspection mirror with an integrated light source or external light source beams light towards the surface of the mirror. This invention seeks to permit an individual to view a much larger surrounding work area.
B. Prior Art
The Berger patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,550,926) is directed to an inspection device having a telescoping length, interchangeable mirrors, and light diodes.
The Goodenough patent application Publication (U.S. Patent No. US 2003/0128447) is directed towards an inspection mirror device having an optional light source.
The Daly patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,210,009) is directed towards a hand held telescoping mirror that is used for hard to see areas.
The DeCanio patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,069,340) is directed to an electrode holder mirror device.
The Baker patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,428,484) is directed to a hand-held telescoping mirror device which includes a light bulb situated to provide a broad illumination region.
The Bliss patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,565,229) is directed to a telescopic flashlight.
The Reynolds et al. patent (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 379,656) illustrates a design for a telescopic mirror.
The Weiser patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,915,825) is directed to an illuminated mirror tool.
The Lott patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,636,918) is directed to a precision sighting device for viewing obstructed areas.
The Eagan patent (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 341,220) illustrates an ornamental design for a hand held extension light.